


Angel

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, femme steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Steve had been timid. He wore them like a dirty secret beneath his jeans all day, just trying to become used to the silken press against his thighs and cock.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your own writing prompt/request! Put it in my inbox: @FemmeSteve on Tumblr! Don’t be shy!

Steve had been timid. He wore them like a dirty secret beneath his jeans all day, just trying to become used to the silken press against his thighs and cock. It was a miracle that he had gone all day without coming. He had excused himself to the bathroom more than once during his classes, locking himself in a stall to adjust the way his cock fit. He had groaned and held himself firmly by the tip to keep himself from spilling.

It was Friday, so of course Billy would be staying over at his house. He couldn’t help the bubble of excitement in his chest as he drove home, and by the time he had arrived, he was rock hard again. He had to remind himself to be good for just another hour or two. Just until Billy arrived. However, a peek at his precome stained panties and he knew that he had already partially failed. He ended up changing into a fresh pair.

Billy arrived at exactly 7, ready to pop as usual. Steve would never complain about his boyfriend’s sex drive, mind you. They made out on Steve’s bed for what seemed like forever, just several long moments of Billy licking into Steve’s warm and pliant mouth, drawing soft moans from his boyfriend.

Billy had been confused when Steve had stopped him suddenly, placing a hand over his mouth. Steve bit his lip nervously as he untangled himself from the other and brought himself up on his knees.

“I..” Steve fingered the button on his jeans, eyes watching the moment, looking anywhere but Billy, “I have something to show you.” He said.

Billy propped himself up on his elbows, clearly interested then. He licked his lips and watched as Steve finally popped the button his jeans and then unzipping himself to reveal a soft floral pattern concealing the hard line of his cock.

Billy exhaled on a moan, before whistling, “Jeeeeeesus, would you look at that,” He said, watching as Steve ducked his head again to hide his blush.

Billy pulled Steve to himself, covering Steve’s clothed erection with his palm. He moaned again, before slipping his hand past the band of the panties to fondle the boy.

“These are so hot,” Billy confessed, using his free hand to caress Steve’s warm face, “Fuck, lay down. I’m gonna suck you through ‘em.”

Steve did as he was told, laying on his back and pulling his jeans to his ankles. Billy crawled over him immediately, kissing Steve soundly on the lips, before crouching to make contact with his cock. The head of Steve’s cock had escaped the band, and was peeking out flush and wet. Billy licked his lips and tucked it back inside.

Steve grasped Billy’s hair and pressed his head down, a bit impatient. Billy grinned at this, before closing an open mouthed kiss against Steve’s cock. He sucked hard through the fabric, making Steve arch his hips.

Billy massaged Steve’s balls as he sucked, soaking the fabric thoroughly with his spit. Steve was a whining mess above him, panting and whispering his name, grinding against Billy’s skilled tongue.

“You’re a fucking angel,” Billy muttered gruffly, before lathing his tongue against Steve’s head, which had escaped again.

“Billy,” Steve whimpered in response, “I’m gonna come, please don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, princess,” Billy said, before taking Steve’s cock back into his mouth.

Steve came just like that, hard and crying out. Billy swallowed what he had caught in his mouth, before moving to kiss Steve again. He was throbbing inside of his jeans.

Steve was breathing raggedly, his cock barely twitching through the aftermath of his orgasm. Billy wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, before rubbing his jean-clad erection against Steve’s leg.

“You wanna help me out, baby?”


End file.
